Never Got Away
by LittleDreamland
Summary: She was stubborn, he was selfish. She was human, he was a Saiyajin. She was a scientist, he was a fighter. She was searching for something steady in her life and he was just looking for another fight. (Bulma x Vegeta)
1. Chapter 1

_If I open the door to my homeless heart_

 _Would you stay for a night?_

 _Or maybe 10.000 more in a row or the rest of your life?_

 _If I plant you a field of every flower I know_

 _Would you help them to grow_

 _Would you be like the sunshine after the rain_

 _or the bitter cold?_

(Colbie Caillat)

* * *

„Woman, where is my food?"

„Woman! Where is my armour?"

„Woman, these stupid machines do not, what I expect them to do!"

"Woman…"

Bulma sighed. Why did she invite him to stay? Why? She closed the book in her hands and went into the kitchen, where the black haired Saiyajin sat at the table and stared down at his meal. Vegeta barely glanced over to her. He was the prince of all Saiyajins, a high level fighter, blue-blooded and yet, he was dependent on a weakling. Although he would never admit it.

"My dearest highness, what is your problem now?", Bulma asked sarcastically and could think of a million stupid reasons, why he was yelling again.

"This is not the food I asked for", Vegeta murmured, "is it really that hard for you to follow my instructions, woman?"

"You asked for food, I gave you food", Bulma answered and looked at the plate in front of Vegeta. He hadn't even touched the pizza she had ordered.

"What is this? Some kind of cake? Strange dough – is this something you Earthlings refer to as cookies?" Vegeta recessed the pizza with his fork. "Give me some real food, woman!"

"First of all, my name is Bulma; but I think I've told you this a thousand times. Secondly, this is real food. It is called pizza and it's quite popular here on Earth. Why don't you give it try?"

Vegeta starred at Bulma and hissed, "Saiyajins don't eat this rubbish. We need real food – meat, side dishes, fruits, vegetables and more meat. I'm training all day in this room…"

"Please, Vegeta, spare me. I know that you are a Saiyajin; that you train all day in the gravity room and therefore need a lot of food", Bulma rolled her eyes, "may I remind you that usually my Mom cooks the meals and that she is out of town for the next days, along with my Dad."

"Then why don't you cook a meal?", asked Vegeta and there was an indication of a grin on his face. He already knew the answer – he wasn't blind. Never had he seen this woman cooking.

Bulma squinted her eyes. "I can cook you dinner, but you may not survive it." Suddenly and quite unexpected Vegeta started to laugh. Shocked, Bulma starred at him. She couldn't really think of a situation where she ever saw Vegeta laugh. Guess the joke is on me, Bulma thought.

"You really are a pathetic woman – even for the low standards on this planet!"

Bulma blushed. She would love to kick this arrogant monkey out of her house, but easier said than done. Vegeta was powerful, one of the most powerful beings she had ever met and one of the cruellest. As much as she wanted him out of her house, she had to agree with Goku that Vegeta might be helpful in the fight against the androids. Bulma had to keep her promise; but spending three years with this mannerless idiot wasn't easy at all.

It was now five months ago that Son Goku returned to Earth and this kid warned them about the androids. They got three years to prepare themselves for the fight. All Bulma heard from their friends was that they were preparing for this fight: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and even Yamcha – whereas Bulma didn't think that her boyfriend had much of a chance against those androids. Bulma never was a fighter and she didn't plan to become one. But she got the brains and that was exactly how she could help her friends: however her research about androids and their technology was yet without any result.

"You know, Vegeta, I might not be a good cook, but therefore I got other talents", she winked at him and took a piece of his pizza.

Bulma was already leaving the kitchen, when Vegeta spoke again. "This weakling called."

She turned around, "weakling? Who exactly are you talking about?" Kami knows, Bulma thought, he calls everyone on this planet a weakling.

"The guy you spend so much time with."

"Are you talking about Yamcha?" Vegeta shrugged and turned away. Bulma knew that it was hopeless to ask Vegeta, what the call was about. He just didn't care. Besides, Vegeta was wrong. Since a few weeks Bulma barely spent time with Yamcha. He was always busy and to be honest, Bulma got suspicious. Especially when she heard a female voice in the background and Yamcha claimed to be at the gym (one only for guys). Bulma had already crowded Vegeta out of her mind, when she went into her bedroom and looked at her cell phone. Two missed calls and a message:

 _Let's grab a coffee. Meet me at 3pm in the Coffeehouse. Yamcha xxx_

Bulma sighed. He was her boyfriend and all they did was drinking coffee or having lunch. This isn't even a real relationship anymore, she thought. She remembered Tights visit a few weeks ago, when her sister thought that Vegeta was her boyfriend - such a strange situation. For a short moment Bulma imagined what a relationship with Vegeta would like and she was pretty sure that she would never survive a relationship with him. Thank Kami, I don't need him in my life, she thought.

Bulma decided to stop at Yamchas' flat, maybe she would meet him there. She could really need someone to talk to. After getting dressed, she just grabbed her keys, when Vegeta suddenly appeared behind her.

"Are you leaving woman?", he murmured and folded his arms. Vegeta examined Bulma, who was now dressed in short orange skirt. A "hm" escaped his lips and he starred out of the window, while waiting for an answer. Deep inside he had to admit that she was beautiful, but Vegeta swore that this would never cross his lips.

"Yes, I am leaving", Bulma just answered. No need for him to know the details, she thought.

"What about my food and my armour", Vegeta said, "my armour needs to be washed. I hope you don't expect me to do it myself."

"Just throw it in the corridor, as you usually do it. I will take care of it. Besides you should take a shower…" Bulma saw the beads of sweat on his forehead and neck.

"Why? Do you want to take care of that as well?", Vegeta grinned, whereas Bulma poked her tongue out at him.

"I'll order you some food, okay?", she turned away and in her mind was still this picture of her and Vegeta in the shower – naked. Bulma shook her head: things that will never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Bulma arrived at Yamchas' flat, she had expelled Vegeta from her mind. Why wasting her thoughts on a stupid prince, when she could spend time with her boyfriend? She knocked on her boyfriends' door and hoped to get some distraction.

"Yamcha isn't home. I thought he told you that." Bulma turned around and saw a young woman standing behind her. She was blonde, perhaps around twenty and looked really pretty in that flower dress she was wearing.

"Hi", said Bulma and had to admit that the woman was right: Yamcha wanted to meet her at the Café – implicating that he wasn't home. "Wait, who are you?" A thought crossed Bulmas' mind: how did the blonde woman knew about it?

"Well, you can say I'm a friend of Yamcha", she grinned and started to play with her hair. "You must be the new cleaning lady. Yamcha just called you an hour ago, to cancel the appointment."

"Cleaning lady?", Bulma asked irritated, "I'm not the cleaning lady. Oh Kami…"

Suddenly it became all clear: the voice in the background, Yamcha always being busy and now this woman. That bastard was cheating on her! Bulma flushed and clenched her fist. "What is your relationship with him? Just a friend of Yamcha?"

"Are you just deaf or dump? Didn't I tell you just a minute ago that I'm a friend of Yamcha?! But, if you really want to know", the woman giggled, "well, it's more like a friendship with benefits, if you know what I mean." Bulma knew exactly what she meant.

"Do you have any idea who I am?", she hissed and the young woman raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the time to chat with a cleaning lady...", she answered, turned on her heels and left the building.

"I'm not the cleaning lady. I'm Yamchas' girlfriend", Bulma yelled. She never found out, if the woman had heard her - but in the end she couldn't care less. Never had Bulma felt so humiliated in her life. She sat down next to Yamchas door and tried realize what just happened. It's a nightmare, Bulma thought, just a horrible nightmare. In the end Bulma couldn't say how long she sat there, staring into space. How could Yamcha dare to treat her like this?! She stood up and kicked at the door. "Bastard", she said to herself, "you will regret this!"

"Oh hey, Bulma", Yamcha stood up, when Bulma entered the café. He tried to kiss her, as he usually did it, but Bulma smacked him.

"Hey idiot, nice to see you again", she said and looked around; most of the customers in the café were observing her and Yamcha. Perhaps we should talk somewhere else, Bulma thought, who knows; maybe some of them recognize me. In general Bulma had to admit that the fame of her family was both a blessing and a curse: sometimes she really enjoyed the attention, but on some days… This was really one of the days, where Bulma wished to be an ordinary girl.

"Let's go and talk somewhere else", she hissed and turned on her heels. She went out of the Café and walked down the street with Yamcha following her.

"What is going on, Bulma?", he said, "why are you in such bad mood?"

"Bad mood?", Bulma repeated and pushed him in an abandoned alleyway. "In what kind of mood would you be, if you found out that I cheated on you?" She squinted and eyed Yamcha.

"Cheating?", he repeated, "who is cheating? Are you cheating on me?"

"Don't play dumb", she hissed, "I've met your 'friend with benefits'. Pretty girl actually…"

"Oh…"

"Oh…? Is that all you have to say? Oh?"

"Bulma, it was just that one time…", Yamcha tried to explain, but Bulma smacked him again.

"Listen, idiot. No one treats me like this… no one! If you don't want to be with me, just say it asshole. And don't put up such a show."

"Oh come on, Bulma. I never put up a show. You're the one who is living happily ever after with that asshole monkey."

"So, what's your problem with Vegeta?"

"Besides the fact that he killed me… Well let's say Bulma, I know how he looks at you. He wants to get into your panties. Who knows, he might have already been there!", Yamcha yelled.

Bulma gasped. "Do you really think I would cheat on you with him? Out of all men in the universe…?"

"He's living with you for almost six months. Men have needs... don't tell me that he has never tried to…"

Bulma interrupted him, "no he hasn't. He probably thinks that I'm not good enough for him. Besides he doesn't have anything to do with this. Stop blaming me or Vegeta. You're the one who cheated, Yamcha – not me."

"So, are we going to break up?", Yamcha asked, which made Bulma furious.

"Of course we break up! Do you really think that I want to be with you after that…? If I were you, I wouldn't come anywhere near me in the next time, idiot", Bulma yelled and stormed out of the alley.

* * *

"Woman, where is my food?" Vegeta was standing outside in the corridor and no longer in a good mood. Bulma promised to get him food and to wash his armour. Now he was standing in the corridor; half naked and hungry. A prince shouldn't have to ask twice for such things. "Woman!"

Inside the bedroom, Bulma was sitting on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. How could this happen, she thought, what have I done wrong? Why did this have to happen to me?

Bulma heard Vegeta screaming, but she wasn't at her best. Moreover she was sure that Vegeta would make fun of this whole thing and her condition. Perhaps it would be the best, if I just pretend to not be here, she thought.

"Woman, did you hear me?" Suddenly the door burst and Vegeta stormed in. He stopped right in front of Bulmas bed and starred at her. At least he seemed to be surprised by what he was seeing.

"Get out, Vegeta", Bulma mumbled.

"Stop crying and get me some food, woman", Vegeta said quite polite, by his standards, "and clean my armour."

"Not now", Bulma sobbed, "don't you see…"

"I'm not blind, woman. Of course I see that you are in a devastating condition, but I don't care. Sitting here and crying like a baby isn't respectable for a woman."

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Woman, Freeza destroyed my home planet and my people. I didn't cry – I did what I had to do. It's not like I had a choice. Thou there is no absolutely no reason for you to sit here, while I'm waiting for my food."

"Vegeta", Bulma said quietly and dried her tears; "you are an asshole." At this point Bulma felt no longer like crying. Kami, she was peeved at Yamcha – and Vegeta – for the stupid things they had done and said. Neither did Bulma need Yamcha nor Vegeta anymore in her life. She needed someone who would take care of her, love her endlessly, stood by her side; who would breathe, fight and die for her. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like a stupid teenager, who was searching for a dream lover. Well, there might be no dream lover, Bulma thought, but at least someone better than Yamcha and Vegeta.

Vegeta wheezed. "Thou, are you going to make me food, cry-baby?"

"Kami, I'll get you some food. Now shut up, Vegeta, and get out of my bedroom!"

"Don't forget my armour", he answered, when he left her bedroom, "and I would like to get a load of meat – perhaps a cow."

If you act like this, Bulma thought, you will get pizza every day, until the androids arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :) I'm really happy that some people follow this story and a big thank you to the person who even gave me a review. It took me a while to finish the new chapter, but now I'm done and quite pleased. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Yamcha called Bulma several times in the next few days, but she never answered a single call. At that time she was way too stubborn to even listening to the things he had to say. _Why should I talk to him? Why should I talk to that cheating bastard? We are never ever getting back together!_ Bulma was pretty sure that she knew what he was about to say to her: "I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. It just happened one time. It will never happen again…". _I don't need him in my life. I'm better without him_. Bulma herself was surprised by how good she was handling the whole situation. At the beginning she thought that she would spend the rest of her life in bed, mourning over the time she had wasted with Yamcha. However after a little bit of screaming, swearing and kicking against a wall, she felt much better. Bulma wondered if she had really loved him; if she might have predicted something like this subconsciously. _The past is in the past. I've got to move on._

And Vegeta… well, he was still Vegeta; training most of the time. Sometimes he suddenly appeared behind her – out of nowhere – and gave her a scare for life. He really seemed to enjoy this. However Bulma couldn't ignore what Vegeta had said to her: he did what he had to do – he had no other choice. _In the end_ , Bulma thought, _he was just a slave while working for Freeza_. It was the first time that she realized that she knew nothing about the man who was living with her. Bulma had invited a total stranger to her home. _Does he even have a surname?_ Bulmas' blood ran cold. She was alone with him. What if he would do something to her? Torture her? Kill her? Rape her? _Uh, stop it, Bulma. He wouldn't do such thinks. Vegeta had a chance to do those things, but he never did. Besides, even if he wanted to, he would know that Goku would be after him afterwards. And Goku is stronger than him!_ Bulma took a deep breath. Her fear was irrational. She shouldn't panic but rather find out more about the man she was caring for. Usually she would have asked someone else for helped, but no one was around and all the people who knew more about Vegeta were probably dead. In her head a picture of a young Vegeta appeared: small, smiling and happy. _But was it true? Did he had something like happy childhood or was it marked by violence and fear?_

Bulma dismissed this thought for a while, as she had to worry about other things. In the end it was Vegeta himself who reminded her of this. She had just served him lunch, when he asked, "when do your parents return?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Answer my question", he grumbled and pointed with his knife at her, "I don't want to repeat myself."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Usually they wanted to return three days ago, but then they decided to stay a little bit longer. I'm not sure when they will return, but I assume it will be within the next days. Why are you asking?"

"Your mother cooks far better than you. On Planet Vegeta every woman knew how to cook, but it seems that doesn't apply to women here on Earth", he smirked.

Bulma thought about giving him a not so nice response, but decided otherwise. "Vegeta, may I ask you something – related to your home planet?"

"Hm." For his standards it was a "yes".

"When your home planet was destroyed… I mean, did you have wife and kids? A family?"

"How old do you think I am?", Vegeta yelled and before Bulma could say another thing, he stormed out of the kitchen. It was neither a no nor a yes. _Might this be the reason,_ Bulma thought; _did he lose his loved ones? Have there been a wife and kids? Someone he cared about? Poor guy._ Bulma felt like she struck a chord. While Vegeta was training in the gravity room, Bulma worked on a new robot in her laboratory, but got distracted by her conversation with him. _He probably lost his parents; perhaps there have been siblings or a wife/fiancé. Poor guy!_ So far, she dismissed the thought that he had children, clearly his reaction proved her wrong at this point.

After she served him dinner in the evening, Bulma sat down at the kitchen table and observed him. H _e never seems to care for anyone, but I'm pretty sure that there is someone he cared or cared for. Everyone has a past – I'm wondering what he is hiding?!_

"Is there a specific reason, why you are staring at me?" Bulma winced at Vegetas words. _Okay, it's now or never._

"I was wondering what life on planet Vegeta was like. I mean, did you grow up like the kids here on Earth?"

"What are all those questions about?", he grumbled, "first my family and now my childhood. What do you want woman? Spit it out!" Vegeta stopped eating and put his fork aside. _As long as Vegeta is eating, everything is fine. If he stops, prepare yourself._

"I… I was… just wondering", she started stuttering, "why you… became like… this!"

Vegeta started to smile. "I see. You have seen me doing all those cruel things and now you are wondering, if I had a horrible childhood – which would magically explain all the bad things I have done, don't you?"

"Yes – no, I…", Bulma was speechless. _Was it really so predictable?_

"Without regard to Freeza, I think my childhood was quite good", Vegeta grinned and Bulma was sure that he was just messing with her. Another way of demonstrating his strength and superiority.

"But why?"

"Woman, I'm not here to discuss my life with you", he yelled.

"Well excuse me; you are living in my house. You are eating the food I bought and you are training in the gravity room I build. So…"

"So what?", Vegeta murmured, "what do you want me to do? Why don't I clean the toilets or cook?" He smashed the plate with his dinner.

"Great idea", she answered, "why don't you start with the plate you just broke and when you're finished, feel free to clean all toilets in this house. By the way there are 12 of them."

Vegeta jumped up. "What did you just say, woman?"

"I'm pretty sure this is a rhetorical question", she said to herself, while Vegeta went up to her.

"Do I have to repeat my question, woman? Or have you gone deaf?"

"You know, my name is still Bulma." She looked him directly in the eyes and was sick to the back teeth. For her it seemed like every second sentence would be about him being blue-blooded. How he was so much better than her. By times she even felt like his personal slave and at this moment she was pretty sure that Vegeta would tell her another time that she was just a weakly Earthling.

Before Bulma could answer him, he grabbed her. "You know, woman, I am a Prince and usually the people do, what I tell them to…" She could feel his breath on her skin. Never before had she been that close to him.

"But here on Earth you are no longer a prince. You're just like everyone else", she answered quietly.

"No, I'm not and you know that." For a very brief moment Bulma thought that Vegeta wanted to kiss her. However she never found out, what he would've done next, as they were interrupted by her father.

"Bulma, we're back!" Vegeta let go of her and turned away from her.

"Oh my, what happened?", Panchy entered the kitchen together with her husband. They both looked at the broken plates on the floor.

While Bulma shrugged, Vegeta surprisingly answered, "your daughter isn't capable of preparing a meal." He left the kitchen and Panchy followed him. Bulmas' mother was making him sick: those colourful, childish dresses; her bright smile and this lousy attitude. She was even more annoying than her daughter. The only good thing about her was that she was preparing his meals. Vegeta was sure that he would have starved by now, if Bulma was the one cooking.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I should have warned you", Panchy said to Vegeta, "Bulma might be genius, but her cooking skills are quite modest. How about some nice sandwiches, my dear?" Vegeta just shrugged and disappeared in his room. Best thing he could do.

"Do I really want to know what happened in here?", Panchy asked when she returned into the kitchen.

"No."

"Did something else happen?", Dr. Brief asked, while lighting a cigarette.

 _Do they already know? Have they heard some rumours_? "Actually, I broke up with Yamcha", I declared, "and don't even try to change my mind. I had my reasons…!" Bulma folded her arms and stared out of the window. Please, don't make a big thing out of this.

"Oh Sweetie, I didn't know", Panchy said and pulled her daughter into a hug, "are you alright? Perhaps you should talk to Yamcha."

"There's no need. I'm fine", Bulma sighed, "better late than never."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed, since Bulma broke up with Yamcha. She had worked a lot ever since and was quite satisfied with the results. However there was one project where she couldn't get ahead: androids. Since this boy from the future told Goku about the emerging threat through the androids, Bulma did some research about this topic. Soon she realised that she probably won't find any information about them in books or journals. Not even some old friends of her father could help her. The whole thing frustrated her more, than she would ever admit.

 _Maybe this threat comes from outer space. This might be at least the reason for not finding any information._ Bulma needed someone who was familiar with alien technology. Thus she needed an alien. Saiyajins were technically speaking aliens. She needed…

"Vegeta!"

He rolled his eyes when the picture of Bulma appeared on the screen in the gravity room. "What do you want, woman?"

"I was just wondering if you know anything about androids and their technology." To be honest, asking him wasn't easy at all; Bulma had to admit that. Because it meant that she failed in her research and the last thing she needed was Vegeta making fun of her. At some point she even hoped that he didn't know anything about it, thus she wouldn't stand there with an egg on her face.

"Androids, huh? You're the scientist – you tell me", he answered without stopping his training.

 _At least no insults._ "I did some research, but couldn't find anything. Thou I thought those androids might be aliens or have alien technology. This boy didn't say much about it."

"Did you ever consider this boy a liar?", he asked and suddenly stopped training. Vegeta looked at the image of Bulma and sighed. "What if he isn't telling us the truth? What if he is hiding something?"

"You don't believe him? Then why are you training?"

"I think there might be a threat, but I don't trust this boy. He comes out of nowhere, tells us he is from the future, insists only to speak to Kakarot about it, he is a Super-Saiyajin, but doesn't look at all like a Saiyajin…"

"It's the Super-Saiyajin that bothers you, isn't it? A young boy, of I don't know 16, can become a Super-Saiyajin but you can't…"

"Shut up, woman. This might just be a lousy trick! Never in my life have I seen a Saiyajin with purple hair. There has to be a trick somewhere!" His face turned slightly red and Bulma was pretty sure that she touched a sore spot. It was probably the one thing that bothered Vegeta: Goku, a low level fighter, was a Super-Saiyajin and Vegeta still couldn't reach that power level, after months of hard work.

"But what if he really is a Super-Saiyajin? What if he really told us the truth?"

"Just like I said, there will be a threat. Perhaps it will take longer than three years, or less. Anyways, I want to be prepared and defeat those androids all by myself. Becoming stronger than Kakarot would be a nice side-effect."

"Thou you know nothing about android technology, huh?", Bulma just remembered the reason why she came over in the first place. _Perhaps there is nothing I can do this time._

"Leave me alone", he answered and started training again. Outside the gravity room Bulma shrugged. _How could I possibly think that he might be a help. At least he is planning on destroying those androids._

* * *

The night after her talk with Vegeta, Bulma suddenly woke up. _How late is it?_ She looked over to her alarm clock. _Uh, 2.18 am. I can still sleep another five hours._ Ping! _What?_ Bulma looked around in her room, which was slightly lit up from a lamp outside in the garden.

"It's probably nothing", she said to herself and nestled down in her bed again. Ping! Bulma knit her brows. Ping!

"What the hell!", Bulma cursed and got up. Without turning the light on she went over to her bathroom and opened the door. _Is it the tap?_ Ping! "The window?", she wondered slightly confused. She went over to the windows and drew the curtain.

Yamcha was standing beneath her window and waving up to her. "Bulma", he yelled.

"Shh", she hissed while opening the window. "What do you want? Do you realize how late it is?"

"I… I just wanted to see you", he stuttered.

"In the middle of the night? Are you drunk?"

"I might have had a beer or two or even more", he answered and Bulma realized that he was barely able to stand. Suddenly he started yelling, "Bulma, you're the love of my life. We're perfect for… each other!"

"Shut up, Yamcha!", she answered, "go home, I'll get you a cab."

"No", he yelled even louder, "I want you to come down to me? I want to speak to you!"

"I'm not coming down to you and I really don't want to speak to you. Didn't I make myself clear, when we broke up?"

"But I want to explain it to you", Yamcha yelled. Somewhere in the neighbourhood someone was shouting "shut up, jerk". _I agree with that._

"Yamcha you're drunk. Go home, we'll some other time."

"No", he insisted, "I'll first leave when we have spoken."

A sigh escaped Bulmas' lips. _Stupid bastard, he tricked me into a conversation._ "Okay, I'm coming down to you…" For a short moment she thought about calling the police, but she was pretty sure Goku and the others would be pretty mad about her getting Yamcha arrested.

Bulma put her bathrobe on before going outside. For October it was already quite cold outside and she was missing the warm days of summer. Yamcha hadn't moved since she closed the window and was all smiles when she reached him.

"I'm glad that you want to talk to me", he said. His cheeks were reddened and Bulma was wondering if this was due to the coldness or the alcohol.

"Actually, I don't want to talk to you, Yamcha. I've got nothing to say to you, respectively I have already said everything to you, when we broke up", she sniffed at him.

"But you are here. Somewhere inside you… you still want to…"

"No", she answered vigorously, "we are never getting back together. I'm done with you. And the only reason, why I'm standing here is that you were about to wake up the whole neighbourhood."

"Bulma, I love you… It was the biggest mistake of my life!", he grabbed her at her shoulders.

"Yamcha, you're drunk. Go home!"

"No, not until you forgive me."

"I don't think that I will or want to forgive you. Do you know how I feel? You played me, betrayed me – I felt really humiliated, by my own boyfriend. I'm not sure, if I can ever trust you again."

"Bulma, you and I belong together. People think we are a sweet couple… We…", Yamcha tried to pull her into a hug.

"Enough", someone said snappy. Both Yamcha and Bulma turned around. Vegeta was standing behind them, only dressed in his boxers.

"Oh there he is, the stupid monkey", Yamcha bellowed, "the prince of all idiots. The prince of a dead public…"

Vegeta clenched his fists. "What did you just say, weakling?"

"Do you have problems with your ears?", at this point it became obvious that Yamcha just wanted to provoke Vegeta, "do you want me to repeat that, monkey?" _Oh kami, Yamcha will end up dead._

"Okay, okay", Bulma interrupted their conversation, "Yamcha, I'll get you a cab."

"We don't need a cab for this stupid weakling", Vegeta said with a smile, "I'll just give him a kick in the ass and he will fly all the way back home."

"Vegeta, no! I'll just call a cab and in the meantime you two try not to hurt each other." Bulma quickly ran into the house. _Please, be nice to each other, please!_

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the woman break up with you…"

"We're having some troubles in our relationship, but that's none of your business", Yamcha snarled.

Vegeta burst out laughing, "some troubles! You really are a pathetic and stupid. Didn't you listen? She doesn't want to be with you."

"Yeah, why am I not surprised that the monkey – I'm sorry – man who laid an eye on her says that to me?"

"I have no interest in this woman", Vegeta answered and shrugged.

"Don't take me for a fool", Yamcha murmured, "who is the one living with her? Who is running around in his underwear? Who mentions all the time that he is a prince? Who is doing everything to get her attention? Who is trying to impress her all the way?"

Vegeta sighed. This weakling was insufferable. He couldn't understand how the woman could spend so much time with him. At some point Vegeta had to admit that she was smart and quite presentable, but he had no interest in her. Or did he? "I repeat myself. I have no interest in this woman."

"Then you are a jerk", Yamcha said, when Bulma headed back to them.

"The cab will be here any minute now. Did you two talk?"


End file.
